Order
by Nesloga
Summary: They never seem to do things in order. Allusions to Doctor/Harry pairing.


_Word Count: 1,022_  
_A/N: Day fifteen of a writing challenge._  
_Summary: They never seem to do things in order._

**Order**

Harry and The Doctor spontaneously met their child on a sunny day in April, of course, this was also the first time that they met each other as well.

Harry had been traveling Europe for the last ten years and had just returned to Great Britain; tired, a tad grumpy, and in need of a Pepper Up Potion. While The Doctor had stopped by to get another bow-tie from a lovely little shop he had found the last time he was in England.

It was a stroke of luck that they both going by the same store when their child appeared; a flash of light that sent Harry into a flurry of movement -because it was _instinct_ by now- and a buzz that had The Doctor wringing his hands and in a tizzy. The sound was just like the Tardis, and only he had a Tardis now. Which meant that his future self was about to create a paradox.

When the child, that couldn't be older then seven, stumbled out of the _very _familiar blue box The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, one could never be to careful. Unlike The Doctor, who had started to slowly walk towards the sniffling figure, Harry turned away. He had been trying to stamp down his 'saving people thing' for years, and he was finally getting somewhere. He was sure that the Aurors or some other form of police could handle the child, after all, how much trouble could a child cause? Harry conveniently forgot just how much trouble he had caused as a child. He would of kept walking if it hadn't been for the scared voice that called out to him the moment he turned around.

"Da-daddy?"

The Doctor felt both his hearts tremble at the child's terrified voice, it was peculiar. He hadn't felt any sort of special sympathy for a child in years!

"Daddy? Where are you? I'm scared!"

Harry looked at the boy that was standing in the middle of the street; looking around frantically for his parents. The Master of Death took a step towards the young boy before stepping back and shaking his head, no, he had worked to hard to revert back to what he once was. With that in mind he turned around again and made to walk away. Only to be stopped as the boy that had suddenly appeared ran up to him with a cry and hugged his leg.

"Father!"

The Doctor stared at the boy and the man that he was latched onto; they felt familiar. Familiar in a way that was foreign and new and weird. The Doctor wasn't sure if he liked it. However, he didn't get the time to decide if he liked it or not because the boy, who had apparently finished snuggling against the darker brunette's leg, looked up and with a cry spotted him.

"Daddy! There you are! I thought you left me!"

The last Time Lord could only blink dumbly as the small boy ran up to him before reaching up for a hug, not thinking he complied. Picking the child up and giving him a small squeeze, when was the last time he had held a child?

"Daddy, why did you and Father disappear like that? You said we were going to see some important people!" The Doctor froze as the boy spoke; 'daddy?' He was a father? And the man not ten feet away was his _husbandCompanionpartner? _

"Ah... I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yep! You sure did! You said that we had to be here right now, you even yelled at Aunty Tardis when she almost missed this moment! Why did you do that Daddy? Aunty Tardis was trying her hardest!"

Harry started when the child let go of his leg to run off and jump into the arms of a man with a bow-tie; he had felt... _Whole_. If only for a moment. "Um, excuse me. But, why did you call me Father?"

The Doctor turned his gaze from the child that had begun to prattle on heatedly, scolding him for yelling at the Tardis, to look at the green eyed man. "That's because you're my Father, obviously! Just like Daddy is Daddy!... You weren't hit with an Oblivate again, were you? Because Daddy told you to be careful after the last time that happened! It took us ages to find you and reverse the effects!"

The Master of Death could only open and close his mouth, not sure how to respond to the irate child. "-and when did you even find the time to get hit, anyway? You were traveling with Daddy and I for the last five months! I'd remember if you left, even if you came back a second after you left to begin with. I can tell the difference, you always act all different-y when you come back!"

The boy glared at Harry childishly, crossing his arms over a small chest as he pouted. "Um, not to be mean or anything, kid. But I don't know who you are."

The Doctor panicked slightly as the child in his arms wiggled unhappily before sniffing again, tears collecting at the edges of his eyes, "Daddy! Make Father remember us! Fix him like you did last time!"

"I don't under-"

A flash of light erupted from the cracked ring that the child had been wearing since he appeared; The Doctor closed his eyes briefly, wondering what was going on. Only to realize that the child that was in his arms before the flash, was gone. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment, feeling a strange sense of loss in his chest before turning to the man that had been slowly growing more distressed as the boy had talked.

The Doctor pulled out a piece of psychic paper, he'd better introduce himself. "Hello, I'm The Doctor! And you are?"

Harry glanced at the blank piece of paper, wondering what the other man was pulling. "... I'm Harry... Bye." And with that he Apparated away.

The Doctor blinked at the spot that the shorter man had just occupied, "Well. That was interesting."


End file.
